1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a mobile device accessory and an apparatus for mounting the mobile device accessory on an automotive. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a mobile device accessory for carrying or setting a mobile device and an apparatus for mounting a mobile device accessory on an automotive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a mobile device such as a mobile phone and a portable media player has come into wide use. Users have utilized various accessories to carry the mobile device easily. For example, a strap-type accessory which can bind one side of the mobile device helps the users to carry the mobile device conveniently.
While the mobile device generally operates while grasping the mobile device with hands, the mobile device may work occasionally with being positioned on a bottom face of a desk when the users watch a video for a long time.
The strap-type accessory may help the users to carry the mobile device conveniently, but it may be difficult to position the mobile device using the strap-type accessory. Thus, it may be necessary to use a mounting accessory additionally for positioning the mobile device on the bottom face.
Further, the mobile device has included a navigation function. Thus, it may be necessary to mount the mobile device on an automotive.
However, while an apparatus for mounting a mobile device having a strap type to helps the users to carry the mobile device conveniently, it may be very difficult to mount the mobile device on a particular position of the automotive using the strap-typed apparatus.
Meanwhile, when the mobile device is mounted on the particular position of the automotive with a different type apparatus, it may be necessary to fix the mobile device stably while driving the automotive. Further, it may be required to adjust a viewing angle at the particular position by rotating the mobile device in order for the users to watch the mobile device at various angles.